(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attaching an electronic accessory to a vehicle handlebar, and in particular to a compact device enabling three-way positioning of the accessory so that the face of the accessory can be pointed toward the user, permitting use of the device with handlebars of different orientations.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Numerous handheld electronic accessories, e.g., GPS receivers, cell phones, radar detectors, and the like, are now in common use by consumers. Such devices cannot be safely held by riders of handlebar-steered vehicles, such as motorcycles, ATVs, bicycles, and the like, while riding. However, there is a need for such devices when using such vehicles, particularly GPS receivers that enable the rider to determine his or her geographical location while riding and take advantage of such available GPS functions as driving directions, street locators, etc.
To address this need, the prior art has proposed various accessory mounting devices that clamp to a handlebar with a means being provided for attachment of the electronic accessory. However, such devices have not enjoyed wide consumer acceptance, at least in part due to their bulkiness and projecting components that can be hazardous to the rider. Moreover, the devices are not widely useful with handlebars of different shapes and orientations.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for a compact electronic accessory mounting device that is suitable for attachment to handlebars of different configurations, which will enable three-way positioning of an electronic accessory mounted on the device so that the accessory can be easily viewed by a rider.